A disposable diaper typically has a thin, flexible, stretchy, low density polyethylene backsheet film or a non-woven backsheet, an absorbent core on the inside of the backsheet film and a porous top sheet overlying the core. The diaper is positioned at the crotch of the wearer, two ends of the diaper extending, respectively, towards the front and back. Adjacent edges of the diaper at each side are then either positioned adjacent to each other or overlapped. A closure tape tab is used to close the diaper.
Such a closure tape tab is typically anchored at the diaper to one of its end portions, e.g., the proximal end portion, by means of, for example, a pressure sensitive adhesive layer. The opposite end portion, e.g., the distal end portion, of the closure tape tab comprises a fastening means (e.g., a pressure sensitive adhesive layer or a mechanical fastener component) to close the diaper around the wearer's body and fasten it on the body.
EP-A-0 247 855 relates to a tape fastener laminate on a roll comprising a pressure sensitive adhesive fastener, a central elastic part, a two-part release coated fastening tape and a release tape underneath having an adhesive layer which is covered by a non-tacky film.
EP-A-0 257 752 describes a fastening tape for diapers wound into a roll form for storage. The fastening tape comprises a one-piece backing, a release tape and a pressure sensitive adhesive fastener. The backing has a release coat to allow for unwinding the tape from the roll.
EP-A-0 456 472 discloses an adhesive closure tape having a surface release directly adjacent to an adhesive, wherein an adhesive strip may be coated on a previously release coated area so that the laminate can be wound into a roll.
EP-A-0 482 383 relates to a composite laminate adhesive tape coiled endlessly in roll form, wherein in cross-section the composite laminated adhesive tape is folded in z-form, with the top, slanted and bottom bars of the z-shape being formed by separate first, second and third tape sections of first fastening tape, second central tape and third fastening tape, respectively.
WO 96/02218 describes a two-part fastening tape consisting of a fastening part and a release part and having a pressure sensitive adhesive fastener to be received by the release part when folded over.
EP-A-0 891 760 relates to a closure tape for an absorbent article comprising a backing bearing an adhesive layer, a fastening means and a stretchable elastic sheet. The backing is essentially non-elastic and/or essentially non-extensible. The support sheet comprising the backing and the adhesive layer exhibits one or more incisions in the area of the elastic sheet with at least some of the incisions extending in machine direction over the full width of the backing and the end portion being separated from the incision closest to the end portion by a sufficiently large distance to prevent the incisions essentially from opening and attaching the end portion to the outside surface of the diaper when bending the remaining part of the closure tape to contact the inside of the diaper.
EP-A-1 256 332 discloses a similar construction as the afore-mentioned EP-A-0 891 760, wherein the ratio of the extension of the elastic sheet in the cross-direction over the length of the closure tape prior to fastening it to the absorbent article is between 0.1 and 0.9.
EP-A-0 941 730 describes a fastening tape for diapers with an elastic component as well as with a mechanical fastener, wherein the fastening tape has a backing treated with a release lining. A covering film is arranged to partially cover the adhesive on the lower side of the fastening tape.
EP-A-1 002 846 describes a fastening tape comprising a backing having a fibrous layer of woven fibers or of non-woven fibers of a thermoplastic polymer, wherein the backing comprises on the fibrous layer a silicon release layer and the side of the backing opposite to the side comprising the silicon release layer comprises a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.
WO 01/68025 describes an elastic laminate tape fastener having a pressure sensitive adhesive element and an expandable fibrous layer which is bonded to an elastic film pointwise to provide for a corrugated structure of the fibrous layer. When stretching the elastic film, the fibrous layer will be brought to its original flat shape and length without stretching it.
EP-A-1 543 807 relates to a closure tape tab for an absorbent article for fastening the article on the body of a person. This closure tape tab comprises a proximal end portion and a distal end portion being connected by an inner tab portion, wherein the inner tab portion has a first major surface and a second major surface. The proximal and distal end portions are connected to the inner tab portion at the first major surface thereof such that the opposing ends of the proximal and distal end portions are spaced apart from each other. An anti-adhesive means is provided at at least a part of the first major surface of the inner tab portion in the space. A prelaminated closure tape tab from which such closure tape tabs can be cut is also disclosed. This closure tape is said to be adapted to be level-wound on a roll so that an increased amount of tape can be stored on the roll.
While the known fastening tape tabs are widely used and provide several advantages, there remains a need in the field for further improvements, particularly a need for a closure tape tab for an absorbent article that is adapted to be provided as a prelaminated closure tape that can be supplied in stable roll form by level-winding without the use of additional components that need to be removed prior to the use of the closure tape tab in a diaper manufacturing line and without additional treatment steps.